Las ancianas con mucho tiempo libre son unas cotillas
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Una mujer curiosa y un par desaparecido ¿Como acabará todo? Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* aquí estoy nuevamente con otro fanfic Sakamutsu (últimamente tengo bastante inspiración para escribir sobre ellos así que aprovecho) ^^ esta vez basado en la imagen de portada del fanfic así que espero que os guste :)

 _Ni Gintama ni la imagen me pertenecen, lo primero es del gorila y de lo segundo desconozco a la artista T^T así que dicho esto a leer ^^_

* * *

 **Las ancianas con mucho tiempo libre son unas cotillas**

Era un día como cualquier otro para el kaientai. Por la mañana entregaron la mercancía a unos clientes Amanto en un planeta bastante alejado, lo cual les llevo casi todo el día y cuando llegó la noche la cansada tripulación se reunió para beber y pasar el rato lo cual siempre hacían, pero el más escandaloso de todos no se encontraba presente y la mayoría no se dio cuenta de ello, aunque de lo que si se dieron cuenta es de la ausencia de la mujer que siempre es seria y pocas veces se atreve a bromear.

Sobre todo la mas anciana de todos se dio cuenta de la ausencia de aquel par y con toda la astucia que sus años le habían brindado supo antes que cualquiera lo que allí pasaba por lo que se separó del resto y fue en busca del capitán y la teniente que desconocían la magnitud de la situación en la que se verían enredados.

Aprovechando que todos se encontraban bebiendo Sakamoto se llevó a la yato a la sala de mandos y mientras cerraba la puerta sin pestillo, el cual no había en aquella habitación, besó a Mutsu como si la vida fuera en ello, siendo correspondido al instante y disfrutando así por un buen rato de la compañía de su pareja.

\- Deberíamos volver con el resto - dijo la joven de cabellos claros despues de un rato mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre sobre su cintura por parte de su acompañante

\- No seas aguafiestas Mutsu, aquí nos lo estamos pasando muy bien - añadió el joven mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de la chica lo cual siempre la ponía nerviosa pero no se alejó de él ante el contacto

\- ¿Acaso eres un pulpo? Suéltame ya - se quejó Mutsu un poco sonrojada y avergonzada por el beso - Además de que todos se preguntarán sobre nuestro paradero -

\- A nadie le importa y ¿Acaso crees que con todo el alcohol que llevan en la sangre podrán darse cuenta de algo? - preguntó Sakamoto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven

\- Buen punto, pero igualmente no estamos siendo nada discretos - se quejó la chica mientras se preguntaba mentalmente como accedió a aquella locura

\- Pero al igual que ellos allí nosotros también nos estamos divirtiendo y me atrevería a decir que de una manera más sana - explicó el moreno con una sonrisa seductora

\- Quita esa cara de idiota - añadió Mutsu para después continuar - Además de que tu fuiste quien quiso ocultar nuestra relación para que la tripulación no me pierda el respeto -

\- Al menos a alguien deben respetar y ya que conmigo nunca fue el caso al menos quiero que sigan pensando en ti como la teniente cuchilla, fría como el hielo o de lo contrario si llegan a conocer tu lado cariñoso y amable tendré cientos de rivales y ambos sabemos que saldré mal parado pues no soy precisamente el mejor partido posible - dijo Sakamoto riendo como idiota

\- No eres el mejor partido pero eres la persona más leal y amable que conozco así que supongo que por eso es por lo que te quiero porque el resto son todo defectos - explicó Mutsu mirando a los brillantes ojos azules de su pareja que siempre le recordaban al hermoso azul del cielo

\- Yo también te quiero - dijo el moreno realmente feliz

Mutsu sonrió levemente y Sakamoto aprovechó la oportunidad para poner sus manos en los hombros de la joven y así acercarse hasta juntar sus labios en un beso repleto de amor. Ninguno sabría decir cuanto duro este, pero se separaron al escuchar un silbido y ambos se miraron con miedo antes de girarse y palidecer. La anciana que era como una abuela para todos se encontraba con una gran sonrisa mirando a la pareja que deseaban ser tragados por la tierra. Mutsu se sonrojó y solo quería huir de la habitación pero las manos de sakamoto que seguían en sus hombros impedían cualquier huida, mientras que el moreno estaba avergonzado pues sabía la larga charla sobre matrimonio que vendría de parte de la mujer.

\- Yo siempre supe que estáis hechos el uno para el otro así que estoy muy feliz por vosotros - dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa

\- Abuela me gustaría pedirte que esto no salga de aquí - pidió Sakamoto pues Mutsu parecía incapaz de articular palabra alguna

\- Por supuesto - dijo la mujer mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa aún más - Solo avisaré a los chicos por el megáfono de las buenas noticias y ya está -

\- ¡NO! - gritaron Sakamoto y Mutsu al unísono

La pareja nunca creyó ser capaz de ver a una octogenaria correr a tal velocidad por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban todos los aparatos electrónicos y apoderarse del micrófono.

Unas horas después no había otro tema del que hablar aparte de la relación amorosa de su capitán y teniente aunque mirándolo por el lado bueno todos lo aceptaron felices y a Mutsu no le perdieron el respeto porque con una pistola y enfadada puede dar mucho miedo y todos parecían apreciar su vida demasiado para hacer comentarios.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* y como siempre si me dejáis un review yo contestaré encantada :)


End file.
